chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chance
Category:Season 3 Briefing Ponch and Jon try to apprehend Chuck who happens to be a ex-convicted felon that was recently released from prison this summer, he is now work as a parking lot attendant at the Chart House, he has been breaking into several condos in Marina del Rey that are owned by desperate single rich women in order to steal their jewelry during their business meeting hours, he often steals motorcycles, he has recently broken the law by riding a stolen Yamaha TT 500 on The Strand at Venice Beach, and causing Keli Adams a young teenage girl to fracture her coccyx during a collision on her Schwinn Breeze. Ponch tries to befriend a recovering Keli who was recently injured by Chuck during his escape but has no luck, Bonnie volunteers to organize a very special day of fun games, including prizes from a carnival booth, ride on the carousel, plus a picnic style lunch, and Baricza agrees to wear his uniform in order to play officer friendly for the recently hospitalized children at Saturday's CHP's annual charity picnic for the Children's Hospital Los Angeles. Report While Ponch and Jon are riding along the beautiful coastal route of the Pacific Avenue on their motorcycles, they have just finished patrolling hostile traffic on the Ocean Front Walk at several different beaches, including the drunken teenage party crowds during labor day weekend that had just ended on Monday night, the kids are now finally heading back to school on Tuesday morning, and they finally realize about needing a vacation from the beautiful female lifeguards at the different beaches. While back inside the small seaside condo community of Marina del Rey, Chuck who to be a ex-convicted felon that was recently released from prison this summer, he is now violating his probation by breaking into a desperate single rich woman's beautifully furnish condo by entering the bedroom, he starts going though her dresser doors until finding a very beautiful expensive high quality crushed reddish-brown velvet jewelry case, and he now decides to take advantage by placing her items them into a black leather messenger bag. While Ponch and Jon are now riding around in the shopping area of Lincoln Boulevard their unaware that is a jewel robbery in going on this morning inside a small seaside condo community, Chuck will eventually exit her condo without any force of entry by using one the spare house keys from the Chart House valet parking service, he is now walking down the outside steps of her small seaside condo community while carrying a leather messenger bag until accidentally knocking down a maintenance worker who happens to see the recently stolen jewelry, he now decides to apologize while picking up the stolen items causing the male witness to run up the steps in order to call the police on him, and he now decides leave the scene of the crime by getting onto a stolen Yamaha TT 500 by taking off in the parking lot hoping for a quick getaway. Ponch and Jon finally receive a call from the LAPD dispatcher on their CB radios about Chuck who has been breaking into condos in Marina del Rey, the same time they managed to catch their robbery suspect speeding around the corner of Washington Boulevard now riding around on a stolen dirt bike, they decide to start pursuit at the same time while calling in the details to the dispatcher about their robbery suspect carrying a leather messenger bag full of jewelry, and now chasing their suspect down Venice Boulevard for a few miles in which now leads them back to the Pacific Avenue. While on The Strand at Venice Beach where the adults are enjoying their daily activities while the kids are now heading back to school except for an awkward Keli Adams who happens to be awkward teenage girl, she is riding around on her Schwinn Breeze rather than attend her first day at Venice High School, Chuck now illegally enters the path by cutting off a pedestrians in the crosswalk, and Ponch and Jon are now forced to go in the other direction by going though the road closed signs after stopping the pedestrians from entering because of an emergency like today. Chuck manages to prevent himself from wiping out a stolen dirt bike on The Strand, when he accidentally collides with Keli on her bicycle causing her to go tumbling onto her hips into the white sand at Venice Beach, Ponch now has a emergency to attend on the path by cutting across parking lot, and Jon manages to pick up pursuit with their robbery suspect where it had left off on the path. Ponch now enters The Stand at Venice Beach, he tries to help explain today's situation to a confused Keli who is now suffering from a concussion, two children that are waiting for a school bus in order to attend Westminster Avenue Elementary School this morning, and four adult off duty lifeguards are unable to help her get backup off the ground because of her accidentally fracturing her coccyx because of her recent collision with Chuck today. While Jon is still in pursuit of Chuck for a few more miles on Ocean Avenue, he continues through Pacific Park, and he will eventually lose pursuit when their suspect manages to avoid being arrested today by jumping the stolen dirt bike off the fishing platform at Santa Monica Municipal Pier into the Pacific Ocean. SecondChance001.jpg SecondChance002.jpg SecondChance003.jpg SecondChance004.jpg SecondChance005.jpg SecondChance006.jpg SecondChance007.jpg SecondChance008.jpg SecondChance009.jpg SecondChance010.jpg SecondChance011.jpg SecondChance012.jpg SecondChance013.jpg SecondChance014.jpg SecondChance015.jpg When Chuck's former cellmate Danny finally comes to his rescue driving a recently stolen fishing boat, since he barely managed to avoid being arrested today for his jewel heist, Jon finally comes to a complete stop at the edge of the fishing platform at Santa Monica Municipal Pier starting to realize about terminating pursuit on their suspect, and the group of witnesses at the fishing platform are forced to watch their escape plan. While Ponch calls into dispatcher about Kelli's sub-stained injuries realizing that he needs additional help from the paramedics with an ambulance to be brought to the accident scene immediately involving her recent collision with Chuck earlier today, he now finds out that Jon has just terminated pursuit a few minutes ago on their suspect at Santa Monica Municipal Pier, and he tries to comforted the confused victim who happens to worried about her wrecked bicycle at the moment of being letdown about losing their suspect. When Jon finally arrives back at the accident scene just in time to watch the paramedics put Keli onto a stretcher, Ponch decides to have to her meet his partner in which soon turns into anger about losing Chuck in the Pacific Ocean at Santa Monica Municipal Pier, their finally putting her into the ambulance in order to drive her to Cedars-Sinai Marina Del Rey Hospital for treatment for a fractured coccyx, and observation for a concussion because of a recent collision with their suspect this morning. Later on today Ponch arrives at the Children's Hospital Los Angeles, he meets Timmy a recently injured cute little blonde haired boy who happens to be on his way to physical therapy in the hallway, when he finally arrives at the nurses station just in time to recite a silly romance poem in which makes Lori laugh about having a date with him on Saturday night, he now finds out that Keli has just been transferred here recently for treatment of a fracture coccyx, and observation for a concussion because she had difficulties at Cedars-Sinai Marina Del Rey Hospital. Ponch finally decides to take a walk through the playroom that is full of recently hospitalized children, he meets Susie a cute little Asian girl who happens to be reading comic books with her friend, he is actually surprise to find out that she will be going home tomorrow morning but doesn’t want to miss their annual charity picnic on Saturday morning, he runs into T.C. a disrespectful little girl who often insults him about wanting to steal his police motorcycle, and he quickly shrugs off with a dirty looking smirk because she will often complain about him having no sense of humor. Ponch is finally able to go outside in the picnic area in order to have a meeting with Keli’s father, including her stepmother about her having collision with Chuck earlier today, he finishes conducting the investigation with her being argumentative about the situation, he goes back inside the playroom after cutting his meeting with the family short, and he agrees to accept a wheelchair racing challenge after being insulted once again by T.C. along with her boyfriend. Ponch can’t seem to concentrate because of the obstacles in the race, Keli‘s father laughing at him for finally giving up in the competition after accidentally tipping over in a children's wheelchair, he realizes about putting a smile on the children's faces, and he decides to go back on duty in which soon puts a smile on Lori's face after letting T.C. win the race. SecondChance016.jpg SecondChance017.jpg SecondChance018.jpg SecondChance019.jpg SecondChance020.jpg During the early afternoon lunchtime today where a beautiful desperate rich single woman who happens to be driving around in a Stutz Blackhawk, she has just pull into the front of the valet parking service at the Chart House in Marina del Rey, Danny finishes parking her car by keeping the set of key to her beautifully furnish condo, and he walks over to their customize Ford Econoline where Chuck happens to be inside listening to a new record album with his girlfriend Peggy who happens to be a female ex-convicted felon. Both Chuck and Danny start having a argument over Peggy being involved in their business, since she doesn't care about their next jewel heist after he defends her against his partner in crime, he soon shows her a beautiful Corvette that has just recently pull into the front of the valet parking service while grabbing his motorcycle helmet, including his leather messenger bag, and he finally climbs out of the van by stealing a Norton Commando 850 now leaving her behind. While at Central during the Wednesday morning roll call meeting, Getraer now wants everyone to give a special thanks to Ponch and Jon, including Turner for trying to apprehend Chuck in different areas of the beach, he wants to continue on with the briefing but gets interrupted by Grossie making an offensive joke towards outlawing women from wearing string bikini's at the beach, and Baricza is now touching his stomach hoping that it will finally shrink. Getraer is finally able to finished today's roll call meeting without any interruption from his colleagues, the briefing is about their robbery suspects Chuck and Danny who happen to be a set of two ex-convicted felons that have been breaking into condos that are owned by desperate rich single women while having lunch at the Chart House in order to steal their jewelry, including motorcycles in an open location, fishing boats from the docks, and ditching them at the scene of the crime. Since Getraer doesn't have the answers to Jon, including Baricza’s questions about their suspects Chuck and Danny, he decides to dismiss the rest of his colleagues from today's roll call meeting, and Grossie wants to go his breakfast break by having doughnuts with his colleagues. While Ponch and Jon on their to meet Grossie and Baricza for doughnuts in the breakroom, they finally managed to run into Bonnie in the hallway with a checklist full of items on her clipboard, she has recently missed today's roll call meeting because of having to organize Saturday's CHP annual charity picnic for the Children’s Hospital Los Angeles, she has their colleagues agreeing to provide the certain items but wants them to pickup the baked beans, including napkins, and paper plates for this weekend. Since Bonnie happens to know that Ponch and Jon are about go shopping at the last minute in order to provide their share of the items by this weekend, she starts to smile while walking away pointing her left finger, she happens to be carrying the clipboard in her right hand, she now wants to finish her checklist by having Getraer agree to provide the balloons, and her colleagues start to laugh about the annual charity event. SecondChance021.jpg SecondChance022.jpg SecondChance023.jpg SecondChance024.jpg SecondChance025.jpg SecondChance026.jpg SecondChance027.jpg SecondChance028.jpg SecondChance029.jpg SecondChance030.jpg SecondChance031.jpg SecondChance032.jpg Notes * The episode was filmed in Santa Monica, Marina del Rey, Venice, Los Angeles, and Glendora. * The bicycle accident scene was filmed at The Strand in Venice. * The recently injured sick patients, and the wheelchair racing scenes were actually filmed at the Children’s Hospital, Los Angeles. * The Chart House restaurant is located at 13950 Panay Way, Marina Del Rey, CA 90292. * Village Goldsmith Creative Jewelers is actually still in business, and is located at 159 N Glendora Ave, Glendora, California. * Randi Oakes had receive a brand new Rolls-Royce Corniche in chrome yellow during the filming of this episode. * The Yamaha TT 500 jumping off the pier was filmed at Santa Monica Municipal Pier. * David James Carroll who played Chuck was born on July 30, 1950 in Rockville Center, New York, and he had later died at age forty-one on March 11, 1992 of a pulmonary embolism that was caused by a complication from AIDS while inside a BMG/RCA Recording Studio in Manhattan where he had been recording the cast album of Grand Hotel. Mistakes * During the pre-titles chase there is a shot looking back from the red bike where the front wheel is obviously stationary and the straps holding it to the camera vehicle can be seen. * Ponch seems to be riding the right front brake of his motorcycle in one scene. * Bonnie wears a choker necklace with her uniform. Locations * Village Goldsmith Creative Jewelers - 159 N Glendora Avenue, Glendora, California 91741 * The Chart House - 13950 Panay Way, Marina Del Ray, CA 90292 Quotes * Ponch: On days like this I think I'm in the wrong line of work, and should have been a lifeguard. * Bonnie: Oh I'll Remember That. Codes Used * 211 - Robbery * 215 - Carjacking * 459 - Burglary * 487 - Grand Theft * 10851 - Unlawful taking of a motor vehicle (GTA) * 23103 - Reckless Driving * 10-20 - Location * 11-25 - Traffic Hazard * 5150 - Emotionally Disturbed Person * 11-31 - Calling for Help * 11-41 - Ambulance Required * 11-42 - Paramedics Required * 11-78 - Ambulance Enroute * 11-79 - Paramedics Enroute * 11-80 - Accident, Serious Injury * 11-85 - Tow Truck Required * 10-4 - Acknowledgment * Code-2 - Urgent * Code-3 - Emergency * Code-5 - Stakeout * Code-33 - Clear Radio Traffic for Emergency Communications Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Michael Dorn: Turner * Paul Linke: Grossman * Randi Oakes: Bonnie Clark Others * David James Carroll: Chuck (as David-James Carroll) * Dana Laurita: Keli Adams * Kristine DeBell: Peggy * Lynne Marie Stewart: Nancy * Ben Van Vacter: Danny * Nancy Hinman: Lori * Terri Lynn Wood: T.C. * Rik Colitti: Galagos * Robert Dowdell: Mr. Adams * Ellyn Stern: Mrs. Adams * Tifni Twitchell: First Woman * Mallory Sandler: Second Woman * Bobby Baum: Man * Derek Wilcox: Timmy * Steven Mond: Wheelchair Patient * Tarumi Takagi: Susie * David Yanez: Starter * Charles Hart: Second Wheelchair Patient * Derek Murcott: Mr.Dawson * Garrick Russell: Hospital Kid (uncredited)